Taking Responsibility
by NadiaDK
Summary: Two years ago Tony DiNozzo met his dream woman. He is now two years later about to become the father of a little girl. Things could not be better for the little family. Part of the "Family Ties" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of my new series. I hope you like it and be welcome to leave reviews and give constructive advice. English it not my first language so there could be some grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Anthony DiNozzo couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife emerge from the stairs. She walked at a low peach due to the enormous belly she walked around with.

'Good morning honey' said Tony smiling at his wife's morning hair.

'Good morning' replied Lauren, walking over and placing a kiss on Tony's lips. 'Aw I see you made breakfast'

'Yep I woke up nice and early today. Better get used to it with this little fella arriving soon.' Tony said while touching Lauren's belly.

Tony could not believe how lucky he was to be married to such a beautiful and amazing woman. After the episode with Ziva, which ended up with her leaving him behind, had he not felt like he would ever be whole again. He had a small piece in his heart that were missing, up until the moment he met Lauren for almost two years ago. Thinking back he never thought he would end up being married to his dream woman with whom he would be expecting his first child. But now as he sat at their kitchen table he couldn't be happier.

'So what are your plans today? Are you just going to hang around the house?' asked Tony with his mouth full of food.

'No I was thinking about meeting up with Lily and maybe go out to grab some lunch.' answered Lauren while driving a hand up and down her stomach.

'Just don't overdo yourself Lauren, you are after all 9 months pregnant.' said Tony with a worried tone.

'I won't.' promised Lauren. 'I just really wish she would arrive soon. I'm so tired of being pregnant.'

'I know baby.' Tony said. 'I'm sure she will be here in the next couple of days, remember that the doctor told us at our last appointment that it wouldn't be long. It could be any day now.'

Tony rose from his chair and walked over with the dishes. 'I better get to work, Gibbs will kill me if I'm late.' Tony said as he stepped over to his wife, placing a tenderly kiss on her lips. 'Promise to call me if there is anything, okay?'

'I promise.' replied Lauren with a smile. 'Now get going so you don't get late.'

Tony smiled and gave her one last kiss before he left the house.

* * *

'Grab your gear! We've got a dead navy lieutenant at Rock Creek Park.' Gibbs said as he stood up and holstered his gun.

Tony, McGee and Bishop all stood up and grabbed their bags before hurrying after Gibbs to the elevator.

'I'll take the front seat!' said Tony.

'You always sit in the front seat… Don't you think either Ellie or me should sit there for once?' asked McGee.

The elevator reached the ground floor and the door swung open. Gibbs and Bishop stepped of the elevator and into the parking lot.

Tony grabbed McGee's shoulder and kept him back while looking at him like he was totally out of his mind. 'Ehm no. I am after all the Senior Field Agent.'

'Not long if you don't get your butt over to the car.' barked Gibbs.

Tony and McGee hurried over to the car where Bishop already sat in the front seat smirking back at Tony. He opened the backseat door offended.

Sitting in the car Tony made sure his phone was on as well as the ringing tone. He had to make sure he didn't miss a call from Lauren, he thought. He had since last week been all edgy whenever a call came in. He realized how anxious he was about this whole pregnancy thing. What if something went wrong? He shook the thought away, he could not be thinking like that.

* * *

Lauren entered the small restaurant looking around for her best friend, Lily. Spotting her at a table at the far end of the restaurant, she made her way towards her. Her trips to the city had started to be fewer and shorter and she always made sure to have her phone ready in case she needed to call Tony. This whole pregnancy was a great stain on her. She just wanted it to be over, to hold her little girl in her arms.

'Hi Lil.' greeted Lauren as she reached the table.

'Hi Lauren.' smiled Lily. 'Wow girl you are getting big.'

'I know, she can arrive anytime now.' said Lauren.

Lauren and Lily sat and ate their lunch while catching up on the last few days. Lauren's hand flew suddenly up to her stomach.

'I need to go to the restroom.' said Lauren as she flew up from the chair and nearly ran to the restroom.

Lauren emerged from the restroom just moments later with a nervous look on her face.

'Oh my god Lily!' said Lauren with an anxious voice as she reach their table.

'What is it?' asked Lily in wonder.

'I just think my water broke.' Lauren said nervously.

'We need to get you to the hospital then.' said Lily trying to stay calm.

'I need to call Tony.' Lauren said just as a strong contraction hit her.

Lily found Lauren's phone and pressed the speed dial bottom.

Tony answered after the second ring. 'Lauren is everything ok?'

'Tony! My water just broke I need you to go home and get my bag and then hurry to the hospital.' Lauren screamed into the phone.

'I'll be right there!' replied Tony and Lauren could hear the anxious in his voice.

After Lauren hung up the phone did Lily raise from the chair and grabbed her and Lauren's coats. She took Lauren by her hand and navigated her out on the street, before finding them a cab.

'I really don't know what I would do without you Lily. Thank you for keeping me relatively calm, but I couldn't help but freak out a little bit in there.' Lauren said as another contraction hit her.

'You are about to have your baby, my goddaughter. You are more than allowed to freak out, it sounded like Tony was about to lose it completely.' Lily replied with a laugh.

'Yeah, he is probably freaking out completely right now. He has been very nervous about this whole baby thing.' she answered.

'Well I'm sure he will be the perfect dad.' Lily said as she saw the hospital appear in the distance. 'Well here we go. You ready to get this little girl into the world?'

'I am more than ready.' Lauren said with a smile while caressing her stomach.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here we go with chapter two. The next chapters should get longer I just wanted to get this whole birth out of the way first. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to write if there is anything I can do better!

 **Chapter 2**

As Tony sat in the car with Gibbs on the way to the hospital could he not help but doubting himself. Would he be a good father to his daughter? To be honest he was scared as hell. Excited, but scared. And then the worst thought entered his mind.

'Boss, what if I end up like my father.' said Tony with a nervous voice.

'Hey DiNozzo! We've already talked about this and there is no way you'll end up like your father. You are anything like that man. And lets be honest, Lauren would kick your ass if you just as much as tried to do something stupid while being around your daughter.' Gibbs said.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. 'Yeah your right, she definitely would.'

As they reached the hospital did Gibbs drop Tony off at the entrance while he went to park the car. Tony ran through the entrance with Lauren's bag swung over his shoulder. He arrived at the information desk totally out of breath.

'My wife was just brought in, she is having our baby and I really need to be with her.' he said with a nervous voice. Gosh he really needed to man up, Lauren needed him to be calm, he thought.

'What is your wife's name?' the secretary asked.

'Lauren DiNozzo.' he answered.

'Alright Mr. DiNozzo, just wait a second and I'll find out where she is.'

'Thank you.' Tony said as he took a deep breath.

'Your wife is already at the maternity ward in room 204. Do you know the directions or should I call a colleague to show you the way?' she asked while grabbing the phone.

'No you don't have to do that. I'll find it myself, thank you.' Tony said as he stormed off towards the stairs taking two at a time, before he found his way to Lauren's room.

* * *

Lauren looked up with a smile on her face as Tony entered the room. Lauren was sitting on the bed, already in her hospital gown.

Tony walked over to her.

'I am so glad you're here.' Lauren said.

'Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?' answered Tony as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Tony then spotted Lily sitting in a chair nearby. Tony smiled at her. 'Thank you so much for making sure Lauren got here safely.'

'It's no problem, I would do anything for Lauren and my goddaughter.' Lily replied with a smile. 'I'll go get something for you to drink and make sure Gibbs knows were he is supposed to go. I'm guessing he arrived here with you?'

'Yes he did, he is just parking the car.' replied Tony.

'I'll go find him and leave you two alone for a little bit.' Lily said as she rose from the chair and leaved the room.

After Lily had left, Tony returned his attention back to Lauren and she filled him in on what had happened since she and Lily had arrived at the hospital. Her examination had shown that she had already dilated by 5 centimeters and that the labor therefore was well underway. Tony tried to mentally prepare himself for the moment Lauren would need him the most, because he could already see on her face that se was in a great deal of pain.

'Tony before we have this baby I want you to know that I love you very much, so please don't take any of the things I might say under this delivery personal.' Lauren said while smiling at him.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. 'I'll try not to.' he teased her.

'Tony I'm serious. I am already in a great deal of pain and I want you to still want to have anything to do with me afterwards.'

'Hey Lauren, nothing you say will ever make me run away from you and our daughter, ok?' he said as he looked her in the eyes.

'Ok.' she replied just as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Lily had just bought a bottle of water for Lauren when she spotted Gibbs in the hospital entrance as she made her way towards him.

'Hi Gibbs.' Lily said as she reached him.

'Hi Lily, how's Lauren holding up?' asked Gibbs as they both made their way further inside the hospital.

'Oh better than Tony I think.' she said while chuckling.

'Yeah I bet. But I'm sure that when he lays eyes on his daughter for the first time, he will settle into the father role fast.' Gibbs said. 'Are you ready to become a godmother?'

'Oh yeah I can't wait.' Lily said and she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy for her best friend, that she had finally found the perfect man with whom she hopefully in a couple of hours would be starting a family with. 'Are you ready to become a grandfather?' she suddenly asked.

'Well I'm not really her grandfather, so I'm not sure they'll want me to have that role in her life.' Gibbs said.

'I don't really know you and Tony that well, but I do know how Tony feels about you and he definitely sees you as a father figure.' Lily replied as they reached room 204 where they sat down in the chairs waiting for the moment where they would her the cry from baby DiNozzo.

* * *

'C'mon Lauren one more push and I think we'll get this little girl out.' Dr. Brown told her.

'You can do it baby, we're nearly there.' Tony said as he stroke her hair, which was all wet with sweat.

Lauren took one last deep breath before she gave her final push. Tony saw to his joy as their little girl slipped the rest of the way out and Dr. Brown quickly cleaned her up before wrapping her in a pink towel and placing her in Lauren's arms.

'I can't believe she is really here. Look at how beautiful she is.' Lauren said with tears in her eyes.

Tony moved closer and looked into his daughters beautiful eyes. Had he really been a part of making such a beautiful child, he thought to himself.

'She is so beautiful, just like her mother. You did great honey.' Tony said as he placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead. 'I'll go get the others.'

Tony stepped out of the room and saw all of his friends sitting there. 'Would you like to come meet my daughter?'

The group of people all smiled as they rose from the waiting chairs. Abby was clapping happily in her hands while jumping up and down.

'Oh my god I can't wait to see her.' she said as they all entered the room and looked at the little girl with light brown hair lying in her mother's arms.

'Everyone say hello to Kendall Emily DiNozzo.' Tony said with pride in his voice.

There was a sound of applause from their friends and Lauren's mother let a tear of joy and proudness run down her cheek as she heard her name for the first time.

'Gibbs would you like to be the first to hold your granddaughter?' Lauren asked as she handed him Kendall.

Gibbs wore a huge grin on his face as he reached out and took a hold of his granddaughter for the first time. As he looked into her eyes he couldn't help but think back to the first time he held Kelly in his arms. He shook the thought away and returned his attention to the little girl squishing in his arms.

After everyone had had their turn with holding Kendall did they leave the two new parents alone with their little girl.

Tony sat on the bed next to Lauren with Kendall in his arms. 'I am so proud of you Lauren, you were incredible today.'

'I could not have done it without you.' Lauren replied as she smiled up at him before placing a kiss on his mouth.

Soon Lauren fell asleep and Tony putted a now sleeping Kendall down in her crib. He sat himself down in the chair next to the crib and starred down at his daughter with pure love in his eyes. How could you fall in love with someone so fast, he thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of the first story in the "Family Ties" series. I wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but I'll be back very soon with a new story, where Kendall is a little bit older and I'll try to give the team a bigger role. I hope you all will want to read the next story; I promise it won't be long until I pose the first chapter. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The sun was high on the sky the following morning. Lauren sat at the hospital bed while breastfeeding a calmly Kendall who lay in her arms. Tony was walking around the room and gathering all of Lauren's stuff. They would be taking their girl home today. Tony turned his attention to Lauren as she finished feeding Kendall.

'Are you ready to go home?' he asked as he moved over to the bed just as Lauren handed him Kendall. He bounced her slightly up and down making her grin.

'Tony please be careful with her.' Lauren said as her motherly instincts appeared. 'And yes, I cannot wait to get home, I've only been here for a day but I already miss our own bed.'

Tony gently lay Kendall on the bed and dressed her in a small pink coat, which she had gotten from her uncle McGee and Delilah. As Lauren watched her husband interact with their daughter could she not help but smile. She had only been in their lives one day, but she had already captured her father's heart. He was a natural with her, she thought.

As Kendall was dressed and placed in her booster seat did the little family walk out to their car, finally going home. Tony made sure he had placed the booster seat safely in the car before he took he drivers seat, while Lauren sat in the back, not wanting to be too far away from Kendall.

* * *

Tony woke when he heard a cry coming from the room next to theirs. Lauren had already been up twice, so he thought he better do it this time, Lauren really needed some sleep. He rose from the bed and made his way into the nursery before he picked a crying Kendall up in his arms.

'Hi princess.' he said as he tried to calm her cries. 'Mommy is finally sleeping so she needs to rest, so what do you say that we try not to wake her up, huh?' Kendall soon settles down as she lay in her father's arms.

'How come your awake sweetie? You are supposed to be sleeping.' Tony said as he lifted Kendall up so he could smell if her diaper needed to be changed. 'Oh, I think I found the problem. Your butt does not smell good baby.' he said while wrinkling his nose.

Kendall started to fuss as she leaved the safe embrace of her father's arms but the sound of his voice made her calm down again.

'Lets get you changed, shall we?' Tony started to open the snaps of Kendall's sleeper before grapping a new diaper. To be honest he didn't feel comfortable changing her diaper yet, he felt like she was so fragile. Man up Anthony, he thought to himself.

He got rid of the dirty diaper and replaced it with a new one before securing the snaps on her sleeper again. The absence of his voice made her start to whimper again and her muscles started to tense as she looked around for the voice as if it was something she could see. Tony quickly took her up in his arms and he could feel her relax, as she once again was safe in her daddy's arms.

Tony made his way to the rocking chair next to her crib and sat down. He gently rocked back and forth noticing as Kendall's eyes began to close. He began to sing softly to her and she was soon fast asleep in his arms.

'Are you sure Kendall is your first child? You are such a natural.' Tony moved his attention from the little girl in his arm to her mother who stood leaning against the doorframe.

He smiled up at her. 'We didn't mean to wake you up, you should be resting.'

'To be honest I would much rather stand her and watch you interact with our child. Do you know how sexy it makes you look? Fatherhood really suits you.' Lauren replied with a wink in her eyes as she stepped over to Tony and gently stroke Kendall's short brown hair.

They sat like that for 5 minutes, just looking lovingly down at their little girl. 'We should go to bed now that she is sleeping.' Tony said as he stood up and gently put Kendall down in the crib, making sure she didn't wake up.

Together, Lauren and Tony got back in bed, before they quickly fell asleep in each others arms completely exhausted due to the lack of sleep they have been getting.

* * *

Kendall sits in her high chair at the kitchen table while she shakes a rattle up and down giggling at the noises it makes. Next to her, her parents sits with each a cup of coffee smiling at her.

'She sure loves everything that makes sounds, doesn't she?' Lauren said with a smile.

'Oh yeah, I'm gonna have to teach her to play the piano once she is older.' Tony said while making funny faces at Kendall, which made her giggle even lauder.

'I think she would love that.' replied Lauren. 'So when are you leaving for work?'

'I should actually be leaving now.' Tony said as he checked his watch. 'Are you sure you'll be ok alone? I could stay home another day if you want me to.'

'I am going to be fine. You've been home for two weeks now, I think it's time for you to get back, the team needs you.' Lauren replied.

'Yeah, but so do you and Kendall. I'm just going to miss you and this little girl here.' Tony said as he tickled Kendall on her stomach, which made her giggle and squishing away from him.

'Well, if you are lucky we might come by the office later today to say hi.' Lauren said with a teasing look.

'I'll look forward to that.' Tony said as he rose from the chair and went to give both Lauren and Kendall a goodbye kiss before he grabbed his bag and keys and left the house.

* * *

It was a quiet and dull day at the office. There weren't any active cases, so the team was forced to go through cold cases.

'Gosh this is such a waist of time!' Tony suddenly burst out as he slammed the folder containing the case of a dead Petty Officer, who was found dead in a forest 5 years ago with no leads to follow down on his desk.

'Well someone is in a good mood.' Tony looked up from the file and looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. Tony quickly stood up and went to kiss his wife.

'You don't know how happy I am that you choose to show up. I am getting crazy reading all these files.' he said. 'And I'm so happy to see you princess.' Tony said as he smiled and reached down to scoop Kendall up from her booster seat.

'Nice to see you working, DiNozzo.' Gibbs said as he strode into the office with a cup of coffee in his hand.

'I was working just two seconds ago Gibbs, but then this little cutie stopped by.' Tony said as he rocked Kendall up and down.

'I'm sorry we distracted Tony from work, Gibbs. I just thought we would stop by.' Lauren said.

Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'It's fine, I'm glad I get to see my granddaughter.' He reached his arms out and scooped Kendall from her daddy's arms.

It was clear to everyone just how much Gibbs already cared for his granddaughter. The arrival of Kendall had completely changed the atmosphere in the office. Bishop and McGee had both stopped working and looked at Gibbs interacting with Kendall, while Tony stood with his arm around Lauren's shoulder looking with pure love in his eyes at his daughter who looked with big eyes at her granddad. Tony sure looked forward to being a part of his little girl's life and helping her grow into an amazing woman. But don't let it happen to quickly, he thought.

The End


End file.
